bajiquanfandomcom-20200213-history
Huo DianGe 霍殿阁
This article is a stub. You can help Bajipedia by expanding it. Names Huo Xiuting Family Huo DianGe was born in Xiaoji Village, Cang County (now Nanpi). He had at least one younger brother, Huo Dian Kui.Baji Quanshu Tushuo (A Pictorial Explanation of Baji Techniques) Liu Yu Qiao (Cited here) Martial Arts Career Training At a young age, Huo took a keen interest in martial arts, training with local teachers in Piao Sa Boxing Huo became a student of the famed Li ShuWen (李书文) in 1903 aged 17, learning Bajiquan and Liuhe Da Qiang, as his first disciple. Over the course of 12 years, he managed to gain the favour of his notoriously harsh teacher, and paved the way for future students, including his brother Huo DianKui, to study under Li. Teaching Once Li began his travels, Huo himself began teaching in Zhong Xin Park, Tianjin. Soon after, he would travel to Harbin (Working under the same general as his master), ShengYang and ChangChun where he would continue to teach until becoming the Bodyguard for Pu Yi, the last emperor of China. During this time, Huo Huo also taught Bajiquan to the emperor and his bodyguards, helping bajiquan eventually earn it's nickname as the "Bodyguard Style"Beijing Tourism - Bajiquan. In 1924 (Following Pu Yi's expulsion from the forbidden city?) he returned to Tianjin and taught there. Soon after, in 1926, after regrouping with Li, Huo developed his understanding of kungfu to a greater degree, leading to his formulation of Ying Shou Quan 应手拳, a form that is now a staple in Huo Family Baji. Following a number of problems with the Japanese in 1927, Huo moved to to Chang Chun in 1932, and began teaching there. Soon after, Zhou Xinwu 周馨武, a Choujiao master and a senior from his official posts, arrived and together with his son Huo Qingyun the three of them continued develop and share Huo Family Bajiquan. Taiping Institute - Baji Quan Death Legacy Huo Family Baji Huo modified Baji's Liu Da Kaiby adding an additional two techniques: Chao Yang Shou (朝阳手 Sun Facing Hands) and Ba Wang Zhe Jiang (霸王折缰 King takes weight) this later became known as Ba Da Kai to lineages thereafter. "Bodyguard Style" The combination of Huo's time as bodyguard for Pu Yi, Li Chen Wu's time serving General Mao and Liu Yun Qiao's time under Chiang Kai Shek resulted in Bajiquan earning it's epithet as the "Bodyguard Style". Notable Students The three most notable for helping the spread of Huo Baji across North Eastern China (Changchun, Shenyang, Dalian and Harbin) are Huo Qingyun (Son), Chu Yixin and Zhao Bingknan. Xu Yusheng 许禹声 who began learning under Huo in 1926 became an expert and helped to establish schools in North China alongside his colleagues Zhao YuTing and Sun YuLong. Huo Qingfeng, Huo Qingshan, Jiang Cangyong, Song Bishan, Yang Bin, Li Baoshan, Liang Zhenqi, Luo Junshan, Mao Hongen, Zhou Zonggui, Lei Zhanfeng and Miao Yuchun. Lineage Piao Sa ??? Bajiquan Wu Zhong > Wu Ying > Zhang KeMing > Huang SiHai > Li ShuWen > Huo Dian Ge References Books 八极拳教程 by 李树栋 (ISBN: 978-7-5009-3526-1) Category:People Category:Master Category:Huo Bajiquan